User talk:Ailina
Hi! I'm happy that you have decided to get more active! I've seen on Talk:PvP reward that you'd like to get more into wikicode. Our own Editing guide merely covers the basics, but any info you might find on Wikipedia how to do stuff ought to apply here (mediawiki.org is also good). If something ought to work but doesn't, feel free to complain to me. A tip to get you started: many of the veteran editors have their personal where they try things they're not sure they can get to work right the first time; we just copy the code from the page and tinker with it until it works right. Here is ! Happy editing! --◄mendel► 20:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much for the links! As I said on that page, I've been reading and contributing to this wiki since I started playing (about four years ago), and yet I've never really learned more than the basics. I'll definitely put more time into that now, and I appreciate your help and advice! Ailina 22:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! If you do find something confusing or hard to understand, especially in our own documentation, please mention it so that we might rewrite that section. --◄mendel► 09:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Guild Wars on a Mac I saw that you thought Guild Wars on Mac OS X does not belong in mainspace after I moved it back. I wonder why? We already have some articles on Ventrilo, Steam or Xfire in Category:Software, and gww: has pages for Guild Wars on Wine and CrossOver, so the topic is clearly of general interest. I'd agree that the article wasn't written well as posted, but that's what we have experienced editors for. ;) --◄mendel► 21:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I'm terribly sorry! The history just showed that an unregistered user (who had no other contributions before or after this) had created a page that looked very unprofessional etc. I was not aware of the other software guides, so I didn't know that this type of content was ok for the mainspace. Thanks for clearing that up. :) Ailina 01:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You're allowed to edit on GuildWiki even if you don't know how to make your pages look professional. ;) --◄mendel► 03:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course you are. I just thought it looked suspicious, since I was unaware that we had other pages documenting how to use GW on various operating systems. Now that I know of them, I realize what I did was silly, but it was with the best of intentions. Thanks for letting me know of my mistake so I don't make it again. (by the way, did I do that move from mainspace correctly? I've never done that before). Thanks! Ailina 13:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, that was fine. I'd have moved it into the userspace of User:Anonymous pages, but then I know it exists. ;) --◄mendel► 14:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)